Rosea Canis
by mari681
Summary: Harry Potter/pre-Twilight. AUish, but slightly compatible with DH. Harry and Hermione, flat-mates in Grimmuld Place. Harry comes up with an insane idea to retrieve Sirius from the Veil, then relocate all three. Rated teen for safety. EC/HP, eventually. Other pairings undecided.
1. The First

A/N: Ok, I have complete writer's block on all of my other stories. I apologize. This one-shot just happened. I may continue with other one-shots in this universe, I may not. I am going on the premise that this is almost exactly DH-compatible, except Harry is not with Ginny, and Hermione is not with Ron, and Harry finds a way to rescue Sirius from the veil. Set five years after DH.

I do not own anything!

* * *

"Harry! You _cannot_ be serious." scolded Hermione Granger. "It is…"

Harry James Potter, Saviour of the wizarding world, interrupted his friend, laughing. " No, Mione, I am Harry. It is Sirius I am going to… retrieve."

Hermione sighed. "Harry, this is impossible. Even if you do manage the improbable, and call him back from the veil, he is still a wanted man."

"I know, Mione. That is why I've opened up one of the Potter estates in America. Will you come with us?"

"Harry, I promise, if you rescue Sirius, I will come along if only to rescue you idiotic boys when you get into scrapes. However, are you simple going to leave Minerva short one DADA professor?"

He merely smirked. "Why not? She will just believe that the curse is still active!"

The brown-haired girl gave up, and settled down with a book, her altered walkman, and a glass of pumpkin juice, intent on ignoring her idiotic blood-brother of a roommate.

Four hours later, Hermione wasn't surprised to feel a wet nose sniffing her neck. Used to Harry and his multiple Animagus forms, she sighed, and without looking up from her book, wearily scolded "Harry James Potter! Do not interrupt my reading." then, aiming her wand behind her head, "Stupefy!"

However, Hermione was surprised when she heard Harrys' laughing voice. He never laughed anymore. Not like this! "Mione! It wasn't me, I swear! It was…"

Realizing that the only other person who could have gotten though the wards of Number 12 Grimmuld Place was Sirius Black, Hermione did the only thing a sensible muggle-raised girl could when confronted with a dead person, and fainted.

Harry merely smirked down at his blood-sister, She had always had a bit of a crush on his godfather. Flicking a hand out to enervate said godfather, Harry then flicked his wand at Hermione and levitated up to her bed, transfiguring her clothes.

By the time Harry came back downstairs, after changing into his night clothes, Sirius was firmly ensconced in front of the fireplace, nursing a pint of firewhiskey with a morose expression on his face.

"Siri? Is anything wrong?"

Sirius shook his head, before looking up with a smile, obviously forced. "No, nothing Pup. Now, where are w... you and I going, again? I assume Hermione is staying here."

Harry laughed, a sudden insight in his godfathers mood. "Oh, does Siri fancy my Mione? Siri and Mione, sitting in a tree, K-I-S..."

"Stupefy!"

* * *

Harry woke up to a torrent of ice-cold water being poured on him. Blearily he sat up, and looked around, before growling. "Mione! Why the bloody hell did you do that for?"

Hermione threw a potion vial at him. "Because I had to brew hangover potion for both you and Sirius. You idiots got pissed last night, after scaring me half to death."

"Mione, I didn't even have one sip of fire-whiskey last night. Why do you assume I did? I know Siri might very well have, in the mood he was in."

"Oh, you idiot!" Mione conjured a small hand mirror, which soon followed the vial. "If you had nothing to drank, then why in Merlins' name is your hair that color?" she turned on her heel and left Harrys' bedroom to finish packing. "Perhaps once you sober up, you can convince your god-mutt to be more responsible."

Harry took one look at his hair, and screamed "Sirius Black! "

* * *

As they were waiting in the entrance for Hermione, Harry slowly advanced on Sirius, wand drawn.

"Now, Prongslet. You wouldn't want to do anything rash..." Sirius said rather calmly, as if not believing that his beloved godson would hex him.

"Oh? Really." Harry paused, as if thinking. "Mutanima*_!"_

Hermione walked in on a smug-looking Harry holding a small pink poodle. "Harry? Please do not tell me that is Sirius. Please!"

"Fine, Mione, I won't." then, looking down at the poodle, "Come along, Snuffles. We have a floo to catch."

Hermione only sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

*A completely made up spell by me. It was originally Mutare Animagus, or change Animagus, which, according to google translate, is soul taste. Anyways, messed-up latin.


	2. A Fork is an Utensil?

A/N: I actually got a review, so I decided to continue. This is now a cross-over with Twilight Sorry for the short chapters, but it is how I tend to write. Remember, I am going on the premise that this is almost exactly DH-compatible, except Harry is not with Ginny, and Hermione is not with Ron, and Harry finds a way to rescue Sirius from the veil. Set five years after DH. As for Twilight, it is before Bella moves to Forks.

I do not own anything!

* * *

"Forks? What idiotic bloke names a town after an utensil?" Hermione muttered to herself, before glaring at Harry, who was driving. "Harry, dear, would you please tell me why we are going to such a small town?"

Sirius, still a poodle, yiped as if in agreement. Harry smirked at them, not taking his eyes off the road. "Because, 'Mione, there are vampires here."

"Vampires! Are you trying to get us killed? First insisting you know how to drive here, then relocating us to a place with vampires. Harry James Potter, stop this car immediately!" commanded Hermione, starting to unbuckle her seat-belt.

Harry rolled his eyes, replying "Hermione, calm down. They will not harm us. Why attack wizards when they have a whole town of humans to feed from? You are over-reacting. Do you see Siri complaining?"

Sirius whined and covered his eyes with a paw.

Hermione sat back into the seat, and huffed. "Fine. I hope..." She paused, and grinned, looking over at Harry. "Harry? Did you remember to get your documents? No one will believe you are 23 years old without your Birth Certificate. You only look... 17, at the most."

"Mione, I can just make one. I was not going to waste any time going to Gringotts, not with Siri here."

"Can I make you one?" Hermione asked, her face perfectly innocent. "I know how they look, but you have never seen yours."

Harry sighed, suspicious, but needing to distract her. "Fine, Mione. As you wish."

As they neared the house Harry had bought, on the outskirts of town, Harry heard Hermiones' giggles and Sirius's barks of laughter. He ignored them, knowing very well there wasn't a thing he could do while driving. Once he had pulled into the driveway, and stopped, he hopped out of the car, calling, "Come on, you two! We are here."

It was a gorgeous house. Three levels were visible. It had pale red brick, and a bblack slate roof, with large bay windows set at nearly equal intervals on both levels of the house. The door was a panel door of oak, with small panels of glass set beside and above it. The brick had ivy trailing up the sides, along with two rose climbers beside the front door.

Hermione gasped at the sight. "H...Harry? Are you serio... Is this really our house?"

Harry laughed. "What, did you think I'd buy us a hovel to live in, or even a cottage like the burrow? I love the Burrow, but it would be too crowded for all three of us."

Wagging his tail, Sirius jumped up on Harry, and began licking all the parts he could reach.

* * *

Two mornings later, Harry gasped in shock as he was once again woken by a torrent of ice-cold water. "Mione! Why the bloody hell did you do that for?"

Hermione and Sirius were standing in the door way grinning at him. "Why, Harry, because you have to go to school."

"What! No, no, no. I will not go to school."

"Yes, pup, you will." Sirius smirked. "As you forgot your Birth Certificate, Hermione here took the liberty of making you one to match your appearance. You only look seventeen, so seventeen you'll be." he motioned to Hermione to continue.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Yesterday, while you and the mutt here we..."

"Hey! I resemble that!"

"Yes, you do." Hermione glared at Siri, before continuing. "Anyways, While you two were packing, I visited the town. You'll be attending Forks Highschool as one Harry James Black, a senior new to the town. Our story will be that I am your adopted sister, and Sirius here is our Father. We moved here because I wanted the opportunity to live in a rural American town."

Harry pulled the blankets up around himself. "No. I will not move from this bed. You can't make me!"

Hermione shook her head, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you will." she paused, taking out her wand. "Levicorpus!"

"Hey! No! Put me down! Hel..."

"Silencio! Sorry Pup."

Harry shot a glare a Sirius for silencing him, and continued to struggle. Hermione only sighed once more, "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Stupefy!"

Once she had Harry incarcerated, Hermione left the room. "Sirius, get him dressed, and I'll drag him to school kicking and screaming if I have to."


	3. The Meeting

A/N: If this is confusing, I apologize. I sorta switch between Harry and Edwards POV. This will eventually be slash, though non-graphic. I also apologize if the Cullens seem a bit OOC. Read and Review!

I do not own anything.

* * *

Harry pouted as he walked to his first class of the day. Bloody Hermione. Bloody Caluclus. Bloody Teenagers. This was so unfair. Hermione had left him stupefied on the car drive into town, only re-enervating him in front of the office building, leaving him with no choice but to go to class.

Harry sighed once more as he entered the classroom to find only one seat left, next to an unnaturally pale boy with bronze hair. Sitting down in the empty spot, Harry turned to the boy, only to gasp. Yes, unnaturally pale was right. How did he manage to go to school with humans and not suck them dry?

Gathering up his Gryffindor Courage, Harry held out his hand. "Hello. I'm Harry Po...Black."

Edward glared out of the corner of his eye at the human who dared sit next to him. Not only did he not seem to be affected by the vampiric aura most humans seemed to be instinctively wary of, the boy also smelled funny. Not bad, but not terribly good, either. His blood had to be the most unappetizing he had ever smelled, with the exception of the La Push idiots.

"Edward Cullen." Edward answered, bored with the class, and with humans in general. They were just so predictable.

Letting his attention wander, Edward scanned through the minds around him. He expected that the thoughts would be filled of gossip about the new boy, but surprisingly it was all mundane, every day chatter. Fingernail polish, dresses, and the latest break-ups. It was as if the new boy, Black, didn't exist. He listened to hear the thoughts of Black.

Harry sighed, but made no more attempts, instead picking up his book. Hermione would kill him if he brought home a vampire. Only a second later, Harry felt probing against his occulumency barriers. Harry smirked, realizing the only person it could have came from in the room was Cullen. So, a vampire with legilimancy. How... interesting. Harry lowered his barriers just enough for his surface thoughts to slip out.

_Hello, vampire._

Edward nearly stopped breathing, before realizing the boy was reading a book. Most likely it was a line from the book. Hopefully it was a line from the book.

_Yes, Cullen. You are a vampire, I know._

Edward shot a quick glace at the boy, but he seemed to be reading, his eyes on the page. Impossible.

Harry sighed as he felt a third push against his mind. Closing it tight, he reached over, and poked the vampire. "Hey. Stop that. Its' rude."

Edward gaped at the boy, too shocked to remember his centuries of manners. Shaking his head, he glared. "Stop what? I'm not doing anything!"

Looking around, Harry lowered his voice. "Stop trying to..."

"Black! Cullen!" called out the teacher. "Shut up and listen."

"Yes, Mr. Varner."

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

At lunch, after retrieving his try of slop, Harry looked around the lunch room for a place to sit, ignoring all the giggly girls. They were worse then Lavender! Mobbing him in the corridors, asking him for dates. *shudder*. Looking over in the corner of the room, Harry grinned. Time for Vampire baiting! After all, without any Voldemort, he had to have something... entertaining to do. And the five were sitting at the table not eating a thing! Surely someone else thought it strange. He'd be doing them a favour!

As Harry headed over, the shortest vampire, a black haired girl, started bouncing up and down in her seat, grinning wildly, and waving at Harry. Harry smirked as the other female, a tall blonde, glared at him, along with Edward. The other two males merely looked resigned to a human coming there way.

Harry plopped his tray down in between the two females. Before he could sit, however, he was attacked in a big hug by the black haired female.

"Oh! We'll be great friends, I just know it! I'm Alice. Do you like shopping? I need a new person to go shopping with."

"Oi! Human here, need to breath."

Alice released him, laughing. "Oh. Sorry. Anyways, sit down. I'm Alice Cullen." She nearly forced him onto the bench before sitting down herself. Gesturing to the others, she continued. "You already know Eddie here. That blonde is Rosalie Hale. The big hunk next to her is Emmett Cullen. They are together." She paused, scooting next to the male on her other side. "And this is Jasper Hale, mine."

Blinking at the sudden influx on information, Harry leaned on the table, lowering his voice only slightly. "So, are you vegetarians? Is that even possible? You seem very well controlled, with the exception of Alice, here." he sent a grin at the girl, showing that he was teasing.


	4. Disbelief

A/N: Read, enjoy, and Review! This one is a bit shorter.

I do not own anything.

* * *

Esme blinked as her children came in the door, all in varying moods. The boys immediately went outside, while the girls started to go to different areas inside. Worried, she turned to Alice, the only one smiling. "Alice, dear, what happened?"

Rosalie interrupted, glaring at Alice. "The idiot found a pet. A human now knows about us."

"Rose! I didn't tell him." Alice turned to Esme. "He already knew we were Vampires. He just started school today. Apparently he came over from England."

"And you invited him-and his family-over! Did you even think about Jasper?"

"Did you even smell him?" Alice countered, "His blood wasn't in the least bit tempting."

Rose huffed, and continued out to the garage. Alice turned to Esme. "He is such a sweetie! He seems rather small though."

Esme sighed. "What is his name, then?"

"Harry Black... No, Potter. He introduced himself as Black, but his real name is Potter." Alice smirked, "And he and Edward will get along just fine."

* * *

As soon as Hermione pulled up into the parking lot after school, Harry jumped in the car. Grinning impishly, he commented "Mum, I made new friends at school today!"

Hermione reached over, slapping him on the back of the head, before pulling out of the parking lot. "Shut it. Didn't I tell you school would be fun?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mione. Would you like to know who I met?"

Smiling, Hermione answered "Of course, Harry."

"Vampires."

Hermione choked. "Harry! Stop joking."

"Really, Mione. I met most of the vampires who live here. They masquerade as the adopted children of their Sire and his mate, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is a doctor at the hospital here."

"Okay, Harry, now I know you are joking. No vampire could be around that much blood. Be quiet until we get home."

Harry pouted, but inwardly smirked. Oh, Hermione was going to get such a surprise when he dragged her and Sirius over to the Cullen's tonight.

* * *

Hermione pulled Harry into the house by his ear. "Sirius, Do you have any Veritaserum?"

Sirius laughed at the sight. "Of course not. How would have I got any?" he grinned at Harry, before continuing. "What did Harry do now?"

Hermione huffed, letting go of Harry. "He insists there are Vampires that go to his high school." she turned and started walking away. "I'm going to make supper."

Harry stood up. "No! 'Mione, I'm sorry. I really did meet some kids at school. They invited us over to their house for supper. It is just that everyone else calls them vampires, so I couldn't resist."

* * *

Esme was excited to meet the newcomers to Forks, but also a bit worried. Carlisle was away, at a medical conference. She did trust Alice's visions, but if the children became feral, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep the humans safe. And her childrens' attitude left a lot to be desired.

Alice, sitting on the counter and watching Esme cook, chirped up "Don't worry. Jasper wasn't even phased by Harry sitting with us at lunch. Everything will be fine."

"Where are the boys' anyway?" Esme asked. "I don't hear them."

"I sent them hunting, along with Ros..." Alice froze, before clapping her hands. "Oh! Harry and his family are on their way. It seems as if they don't believe him about us being vampires, though they know what vampires are."

Esme pulled Alice off the counter. "Fine. Go find the others, and drag them back here."

* * *

Just as they were about to leave, Hermione noticed blood-red lollipops sticking out of both Harrys' and Sirius' pockets. Sighing, she pulled out her wand and summoned them.

"'Mione! Give those back"

"Hermione!"

"No. You will not tease them about being called vampires. You will not reveal the wizarding world to them. You will not prank anyone."

Harry grabbed all the lollipops. " 'Mione, I was not going to tease them. They really are vampires!"

Hermione pulled them back, replying as if she was talking to a little child. "No, Harry. If they were vampires,the whole school would be bloodless by now."

Sirius just watched, laughing, as a lollipop tug-of-war commenced. A couple of minutes later, however, he interrupted them. "Children! We are going to be late."

Hermione glared at being called a child, but let go of the lollipops. "Fine. Lets' go, then."

"I'm driving!" called Harry, racing to the car.


	5. The Dinner, and Realization

A/N: A bit shorter, but y'all are lucky to get two in one day. Starting next week, I'll be updating Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, for certain. I may do occasional ones on the weekends, but it all depends. They will be longer, that I promise. Read and Review! Sorry for the repost.

I do not own anything.

* * *

The house was painted a faded white, three stories tall, and rectangular with even porportions.

Harry led the other two up to the door, raising his hand to knock.

Before he could make contact with the door, Alice opened it. "Harry! Come in, come in. Esme almost has the food done."

Harry grinned. "Hullo Alice!" then, as they went in the house, he introduced the others. "This is Sirius Black, and my sister, Hermione.

"Of course. Hello, Mr. Black, Hermione."

Sirius smiled at her. "Call me Siri, these two do."

"Hello, Alice." Hermione murmured, still refusing to believe Harry, even when faced with irrefutable proof.

"Where are the others, Allie?" asked Harry, rolling his eyes at Hermiones' refusal to believe him. He smirked at Alice. "Did they decide they didn't wish to see me again?"

Alice led them into the kitchen with a wave at Esme. "Oh, they went hunting. They should be back in a few minutes, even if they drag their feet." she then threw an arm over Esme. "Esme here would have their throats if they didn't show."

Esme laughed, smiling at the trio of humans. "I wouldn't go that far, Alice. Hello Harry, Hermione, Sirius. Just call me Esme. I'm sorry Carlisle isn't here to meet you. He is gone for the week."

Before the others could say a thing, Harry pulled out the lollipops, handing one to both of the vampires. "Here! I brought these Blood Pops along for all of you."

Alice immediately popped one in her mouth, but Esme looked at hers askance. "Thank you, Harry. But... may I ask... what kind of blood is it?"

Harry grinned at Hermione and Sirius, mouthing 'I told you!'. He then turned back to Esme. "Only animal blood. They are from a novelty shop in England that caters to us humans."

* * *

Hermione looked between the two. Paleness, check. Supernatural gracefulness, check. Lack of signs of age, check. The only... oddness, that didn't match the books, were the color of their eyes. Vampires had red, or black, eyes. Not a golden-amber color. however as she watched, both of the womens' eyes lightened in shade.

Her own eyes wide, she stammered, forgetting her own rules in her shock. "M...Merlin and Salazar! You all really are vampires!"

At that moment, before Harry could react, the other four vampires came in through the glass sliding door on the back.

Rosalie smirked. "Why, yes, little human. We are. Afraid for your neck?"

"Rose!" Esme scolded, appalled at her daughters' manner. "Behave. I can take your cars away." she then turned to stare at the others. "That goes for you three boys as well. Now, go sit at the table."

Hermione stared in shock as the vampires all obeyed, with a minimum of grumbling. She jumped when Alice came up and hugged her. "Don't worry, Mione. They'll come around."

One by one, Alice dragged the humans to their places at a large round table, rearranging the other vampires as needed. In the end, it was Esme, Rose, Hermione, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Harry, Emmett, and Sirius. All of th vampires, except Jasper, had at least one human next to them.


	6. Conversations

A/N: This counts as Mondays' update. I know the Cullens seem OOC, but... In my opinion, we never see their true reactions, or personality in the books, or the movies. Alice is the only one who lets Bella see her true self.

Tell me if you want to see more of the dinner conversations. I may put some in a one-shot thingy.

I do not own anything.

* * *

The dinner was a complete disaster. Perhaps it could have been worse... After all, there was no bloodshed. However, there were insults thrown, accusations hurled, and ultimatums delivered, on the part of Esme.

In the end, Esme had revoked vehicle privileges for all but Alice and the humans whom she had no control over. True, the humans had behaved better than her own children, but they had contributed to the overall disaster.

* * *

Five minutes into the meal, Emmett grinned at the human girl, Hermione. "So, Girlie. Who the Hell is Salazar?"

Hermione looked to the other two for help, but Harry only shrugged. Sirius had the audacity to laugh. "Oh, Hermione. Just tell them. They don't fall under the statue of secrecy."

"Now, now. They don't have to say anything." interjected Esme, curious,b ut preferring to keep the peace. "They are guests."

Hermione shot the motherly vampire a thankful smile, and Esme smiled back.

* * *

The next one to break the silence, almost five minutes later, was Sirius, sadly enough. "So, how old are all of you?"

Predictably, it was Rose who replied, in her usual condescending manner, and with a snarl. "Oh, shut up! We have no wish to smell your disgusting dog breath any longer than required. You'll all be dead before it matters how old we are."

Esme smacked Rose on the back of the head with a resounding thud, and a "Rosalie Cullen!" before turning to smile apologetically at Sirius. "I'm sorry for my daughter, dear. She is right in a way, though. We are all older than any of you humans alive today."

* * *

There had been other occasions, of course. Conversations with far worse subjects. These were the mildest, by far. By the time the humans had finished their meal, Esme was all to happy to shove them outside with Alice to entertain them, while the others went out side to pout.

* * *

Alice had convinced the humans to tell her their story, having convinced them of her ability to see bits and pieces of their past, and their multiple future. She was shocked to hear of the Voldiewarts fellow, and the school Hogmorts, but not at all surprised to have heard that they had been through a war. She could see what the others could not, that they had a weariness in their eyes, the same weariness she occasionally saw in Jaspers' eyes.

"Well, then," she said, after the tale was finished. "I must take y'all shopping."

"What?" asked Hermione, confused, "What does shopping have to do with anything we just told you?"

Alice sighed. "From what you have just told me, you three have no clue of the... muggle... fashions, much less fashions here in America. If you are going to be living here, we have to remedy that."

* * *

Far enough away from the house that they wouldn't be heard, Rose growled at Jasper. "Can't you keep that little monster on a leash?"

Jasper growled back, his temper being fed by Roses'. "At least my wife was polite, Blondie! You..."

Emmett stepped between the two, a hand on each chest, forcibly separating the two. "Whoa there. Those humans aren't all bad. Perhaps a bit strange, but..." he grinned at his own wife. "We have been literally at their throats all evening, and they haven't brought out the torches, after all."

Edward nodded, sitting on a tree branch out of the way of any possible frays. "The oaf is right. I have only been able to get small flashes from their minds, but what they have told us is the truth. We should give them a chance."

Rosalie glared at him. "You just want your car back." she huffed. "If we consort with the humans, what will we do next? Become friends with the wolfs?"

Jasper sighed. "Has Alice ever been wrong? She wouldn't risk the family on a mere whim."

"Fine. I'll be polite. No more."

* * *

When the humans finally escaped from the clutches of Alice, and got to their house, Hermione immediately put a kettle on, before plopping down on the kitchen counter, chin resting on hand. The other two straggled in behind her.

"Harry. Why in the world did you decide to become friends with vampires." asked Hermione.

Harry grinned. 'To annoy them, of course!"

Sirius laughed. "That's my pup!"

Hermione sighed, and wary of what the answer would be, asked Harry, "What next, were-wolfs?"


	7. Be careful what you wish for

A/N: This is in reply to the unsigned review by 'paili-chan'. I suppose I should be thankful to my nice, anonymous viewer, to any review, but I am not. For such a long review, it does not have anything useful.

May I remind Y'all that this is fanfiction, a sandbox for us writers? My stories write themselves. I merely edit them as they come out of my pen.

I will answer some of the questions that reviewer brought up. Harrys Age is one. The books always make him out to be smaller than others his age, and he was ABUSED, no matter what you try to call it, so he will be small. Perhaps I made him seem younger than he really should, but I figure any witch or wizard will look younger than muggles their age, because of their longevity, and so I combined that with his poor childhood, and *tada!* instant plot-hole-be-gone, for he had to go to school to meet the cullens.

And the birth certificate? And school? I needed him at school, so I let Hermione show some how her marauder side, and she did it as a sort of a joke. Seriously, Hermione should have a bit of a marauder side by now, after living with Harry for so long.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short... and belated, but real life got in the way. I'll try to make the next one longer.

And to my EC/HP fans, there will be more interaction next chapter. And as for Hermione, I have a poll on my profile. Please vote!

Who should Hermione be paired with in Rosea Canis? A la-push werewolf (Review with your choice), A vampire OMC or OFC (Review with your choice of M/F), A werewolf OMC/OFC (Review with your choice of M/F), Sirius Black, Threesome, with HP/EC, Other Cannon Character, from either universe (Review with your choice)

* * *

The next morning, Harry had driven to school on his own, refusing to be treated like a little kid.

When he came in later that afternoon, he was nearly bouncing. Hermione looked up from typing on her computer, a sigh on her lips. "What now, Harry?"

"We've gotten an apology from the Cullens, and another invitation to dinner next week, when Carlisle is back, along with an open invitation to come visit, and I like them, and..." he paused, taking a breath, before grinning. "...and we are going to go exploring!"

"Can't you drag your godmutt along? He'll be back by supper. I'm too busy."

"Nope!" Harry laughed. "We are going to grant your wish!"

"Har... Wait! What wish?"

"You'll see!" with that, Harry dragged her out of the house.

* * *

"Oh, no. No, No, NO!" Hermione said, refusing to get out of the car. "I believe you that these people are werewolves. And, yes, I love Moony. I just do not care about these wolves! Most especially since you say these wolves are enemies of your vampires!"

"Mione! Please..."

"No. Not this time. I will not simply go along with your ridiculous plan. One potentially dangerous creature is enough for me."

Harry sighed, closing Hermiones' door. Getting back behind the wheel, he replied. "Fine, 'Mione. It's your choice. I'll take you home, then come back."

"Thank you, Harry."


	8. Familiar Strangers

A/N: I haven't gotten an satisfactory outcome on the poll, so this is an interlude chapter, brining in some cannon characters from the HP universe, setting it up for some alternate possible pairings. Have fun! Please vote and Review! It is short, but it allows me to do more interlude chapters faster, as needed, untill I have enough opinions on the poll.

* * *

As Hermione walked into the kitchen, planning on getting water and a pain reliever for her headache, she sighed. Sitting on her nice clean counter was a smiling Luna Lovegood, kicking her heels against the cabinent doors.

"Hullo, 'Mione! Have you found any snornacks?" chirped Luna, grinning widely.

"Luna! Wh... Ho... What in the world are you doing here?" asked Hermione, running her fingers though her hair. "I thought you were teaching at Ho..."

"Oh, she was. And is." came a silky smooth, familliar voice, making Hermione eep and twirl around.

"P...Professor Snape! Why are you here?"

Luna interrupted, ignoring the famous glare. "Oh, Minnie decided I needed a vacation, and sent Sevvie here to yell at Harry-boy. Hagrid agreed to come back from France to teach COMC while I'm away. Isn't he a dear? Where is Harry, Mione... And where is Sirius? I really wanted to see him. He must have seen Nargles in the veil."

Hermione shook her head, deciding to ignore the question of how Luna knew Sirius was alive again. Shooing Luna off the counter, she started to make a pot of tea. "Fine, Luna. Harry will be back soon, if he doesn't get his head clawed off. As for Sirius, he should be back by supper. I assume you two will be staying?" she aimed her last question at Snape.

"That mutt is alive? Then, Miss Granger, we will n..."

"Of course we'll stay, 'Mione!" interrupted Luna once again, this time with a glare at Snape. "What is supper?"

* * *

Hermione took great pleasure whenever she was able to surprise the two marauders she lived with. This certainly counted as one of those times. However, she made sure to have to have her wand within easy reach. This was sure to be an... explosive supper... and if she didn't want her kitchen destroyed, she might just have to take steps.

Sitting in the kitchen with Snape, nursing a cup of tea and fire whiskey and directing supper with her wand, Hermione listened intently for Harrys' entrance. Luna was somewhere in the house, doing Merlin knows what.

She didn't have to wait long. About an hour after the unexpected guests arrived, Hermione heard the car driving up the gravel driveway, soon followed by the opening of the door.

"'Mione! I'... muhmp!"

" HARRY!"

Hermione laughed. Luna strikes again. "Luna! Leave poor Harry alone!" she called from the kitchen, ignoring Snapes' smirk behind the gag she had had to spell on his mouth. "Harry, go wash up, then come into the kitchen."


	9. An Unexpected Surprise

A/N: I will likely lose viewers with the pairing(s?) I am about to start in a few chapters,, but, honestly? I decided that I write for myself, not y'all, not really... And I haven't gotten a satisfactory result on the one poll. Eventually I'll have a story that is completely viewer input, but... Anyways, R&R.

* * *

Harry was looking between Hermione and Snape, completely bewildered. After all, why was his old potions professor here? At his kitchen table? With Luna Lovegood? GAGGED? Cautiously, he asked "'Mione, why in the world is Snape here? Do you wish Sirius to throw a fit?"

"Severus, Harry-boy." corrected Luna, absentmindedly. "After all, you will be seeing more of him. We are staying here for a while."

Hermione sighed. "Luna! He was talking to m..."

"I'm home, Mione-flower!" called yet another voice, from the main entryway.

Hermione just sighed yet again, and left the house through the kitchen door. "Harry. Go deal with your god-mutt. Please."

* * *

Hermione smirked at the two men tied back to back. "Good job, Harry. I knew you could do something right."

Harry rubbed his hair, ruefully. "It wasn't me. Luna had to step in."

Hermione turned to Luna, grinning, before replying to Harry. "You are brave enough to play with vampires and werewolves, but not step between two mere wizards?"

Then, pulling her wand from her back pocket, Hermione levitated the two men out to the back yard. Dropping the on the ground with a rough thud, she took a stance, hands on hips, ignoring the other two who followed her out, and sat grinning on the porch. "Now, are you children, or grown men?"

The two men just mumbled. They couldn't speak, for they were both gagged.

She sighed, vanishing the gags. "Fine. Speak like grown-ups, or they are going back on."

"Get me away from this idiotic mutt!"

"Aww, Sevvie! I didn't know you loved me so."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and with a wave of her wand, the gags were back on. "Fine. Stay here. As soon as I get inside, I'll take them off. Then you can argue to your hearts' content."

The two were left alone, but only because Hermione dragged Harry and Luna into the house by their ears, with a muttered "Come eat."

* * *

Dinner was a silent affair, with Harry straining to hear any signs of bloodshed, Luna smiling rather smugly, and Hermione with her ears plugged in order to avoid any signs of bloodshed.

After dinner, Hermione sent Harry out to check on the two. Luna followed, the smug little smile on her face. Only a second later, Hermione hear Lunas' giggling and the pounding of Harrys' feet as he ran into the house, a severely disturbed look on his face.

"Hermione! They... they..."

Hermione half rose from her chair, fearing the worst, and mentally cataloging her potions. She fell back down, when Luna laughed.

"Oh, Silly! It is perfectly natural. They are merely kissing."

"But... But..."

Hermione giggled at Harrys' adorably confused face. "Aren't you gay, Harry dear? After all, you nearly run away from Ginny every time you see her. And you didn't mention any of the girls at school..."

Hermione stood up, changing the subject. "I'll fetch the two lovebirds. Someone set the table."

As Hermione left the room, it was Lunas' turn to laugh at Harry. "You know, there is a fine line between hate and love. Perhaps I should drag Draco out here!"

Luna danced around the kitchen, adroitly fetching cups and plates and dishes and silverware, ignoring a spluttering, beet red Harry.


End file.
